Estrellas fugaces
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Episodio 5 de SoG. Los viejos decían que las estrellas fugaces eran almas que viajaban entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, pero nunca se podía saber en qué sentido iban. A Milo le daba igual, él de todos modos nunca se lo creyó. Camus terminó por pensar que era cierto.


**Estrellas fugaces**

 _Los viejos de la isla solían decir que las estrellas fugaces eran almas que viajaban entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Lo malo es que uno nunca podía saber en qué sentido iba cada viaje, por eso no siempre se las miraba con buenos ojos. Al fin y al cabo, las almas que se van no causan problemas, pero las que vuelven pueden ser peligrosas._

 _Al niño de revuelto cabello azul violáceo, sin embargo, todo aquello le parecían tonterías de viejos. Las estrellas fugaces eran estrellas fugaces, y punto. Luces bonitas que cruzaban el cielo, ni más ni menos que eso._

\- ~ · ~ -

Milo había visto muchas estrellas fugaces en su vida, pero ninguna como la de ese día.

O _ningunas_ , más bien.

Hacía una noche agradable. La brisa del mar Egeo refrescaba el Santuario y agitaba cortinas, capas y cabellos de forma juguetona. El día no había sido muy caluroso, así que el suelo y la piedra no estaban soltando demasiado calor. Era una de esas noches que a _él_ le habrían gustado, así que pensó en acercarse al cementerio a verle. Después de todo, hacía mucho que no iba.

Ir a visitar la tumba se había convertido ya en una costumbre mecánica cuando tenía tiempo de hacerlo. Como si de alguna clase de ritual se tratara, siempre seguía la misma rutina. Primero subía a la Casa del Aguador y dejaba allí su armadura, montada en la forma del Escorpión Celeste junto a la del difunto guardián del templo para hacerle compañía. Luego bajaba los diez templos restantes, con calma, sin hablar con nadie, sin dar unas explicaciones que ya ninguno de sus compañeros le pedían siquiera. Caminaba hasta la parte de atrás del Santuario, entraba en el cementerio y avanzaba entre las lápidas hasta dejarse caer frente a la que buscaba, el rectángulo de mármol que era capaz de encontrar incluso dormido.

Alguna vez lo había hecho. Así había descubierto que era sonámbulo, de hecho: despertándose de repente hecho un ovillo en el suelo ante esa lápida en concreto.

Cuando iba despierto se sentaba frente a la tumba con las piernas cruzadas y hablaba. Le contaba al aire cómo le había ido el día, o la última metedura de pata de Hyoga, o lo mucho que extrañaba a los que se habían ido. A veces también recordaba viejas batallas. Pero daba igual de qué hablase, siempre se le escapaba alguna lágrima porque sabía perfectamente que nadie iba a responderle pero todavía no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para aceptarlo del todo.

-... Pues hoy me ha dado por acordarme de aquella vez que peleamos contra Cronos.- La guerra contra los titanes era la batallita elegida ese día-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando matamos a aquel gigante los dos juntos? Acabaste hecho una pena y tuve que cargar contigo todo el camino de vuelta al Santuario. Pero... fue increíble. Tendríamos que haber trabajado en equipo más a menu...

Un destello surcó el cielo en ese momento y lo distrajo, haciéndole perder el hilo. Otro más lo siguió enseguida, y luego otros cinco, y así hasta que una auténtica lluvia de estrellas atravesó el firmamento.

En aquel momento no le dio importancia y achacó la llamada telepática urgente de Shaka a la paranoia del caballero de Virgo, que cada vez se obsesionaba más con el protocolo y la seguridad. Mucho más tarde, mientras cargaba escaleras arriba por el Santuario con un muerto viviente que de cinco sentidos sólo conservaba el oído, recordó vagamente la superstición de que las estrellas fugaces son almas viajando entre mundos.

Se preguntó si, cuando su vida se extinguiese, también un cometa cruzaría el firmamento.

\- ~ · ~ -

 _-Yo aquí rompiéndome la cabeza para buscarte piropos nuevos y tú nunca me lanzas ninguno. Eres una mala persona, Camus._

 _-Oh, ¿tu ego necesita piropos? Vaya, sí que debe de estar mal entonces._

 _-Ah, cállate._

 _El acuariano sonrió levemente y siguió jugueteando distraídamente con el pelo de Milo, cuya cabeza tenía en el regazo. Era verano, si es que aquella tierra helada tenía alguna estación que no fuese invierno. El sol brillaba las 24 horas del día y seguiría así durante varios meses. Igual que la sonrisa de Milo, que brillaba incluso mientras estaba dormido._

 _-Sol de medianoche._

 _-¿Hm? ¿Has dicho algo?_

 _-... Nada._

\- ~ · ~ -

Camus había visto muchas estrellas fugaces en su vida, pero ninguna como la de ese día.

Y eso que ni siquiera se había puesto el sol.

Estaba tumbado en la cama de la rústica y sobria habitación donde le habían alojado, descansando tras un entrenamiento amistoso con Surt. Su viejo amigo pelirrojo había pedido que les acondicionasen una sala donde la absorción de cosmos no tuviera efecto para poder entrenar en igualdad de condiciones, y Camus no podía agradecer más la idea. Poder pelear con su verdadero poder, aunque fuese de forma amistosa, era un auténtico alivio. Además, le servía para olvidarse durante un rato de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, de las heridas que seguramente seguía teniendo encima Milo por su causa y de su mirada llena de dolor e incredulidad al enterarse de que el acuariano no lucharía entre las filas doradas. Por un rato podía olvidarse de las caras largas de los guerreros divinos al verle pasar, de la incertidumbre que siempre le atenazaba sobre si Surt le estaba probando o de verdad confiaba en él, del intimidante cosmos de Andreas.

Dentro de la sala sólo estaban Surt y él. Y sus puños, sus patadas y sus armaduras, pero nada más. Sólo había dos viejos amigos practicando juntos para mejorar ambos sus capacidades.

Fuera de la sala, sin embargo, todo volvía. Y los ojos de Milo, esos orbes azul eléctrico llenos de rencor, eran siempre lo primero que regresaba.

Se giró en la cama, intentando darle la espalda al remordimiento y a la duda y dejando que su mirada se perdiera por la ventana de la habitación. Y entonces fue cuando lo vio: más allá de los limpios cristales dobles, un destello surcó el cielo aún diurno.

Acto seguido sintió un cosmos apagarse en la distancia. Era el de Milo.

Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, como si le hubiesen hecho saltar accionando un resorte, tan rápido que la sangre le zumbó en los oídos y se mareó unos momentos. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, concentrándose. No podía haber desaparecido. Milo no podía estar muerto, era simplemente imposible. Su cosmos tenía que estar en alguna parte... Pero por más que buscó y buscó mentalmente, no encontró nada. Se había ido.

La temperatura de la habitación descendió bruscamente y el suelo empezó a cubrirse de escarcha afilada bajo sus pies. Cerró la mano en un puño tembloroso y golpeó con fuerza el colchón, que emitió un ruido mudo. Volvió a golpear con más fuerza y esta vez las tablas del somier se quejaron.

-Milo... No, tú no... Tú no...- musitó. Apretó los dientes y se llevó las manos al cuero cabelludo, clavándose las uñas en la piel. De todas las víctimas que podía cobrarse aquella guerra, jamás pensó que el escorpiano fuese a ser de los primeros. ¿Quién lo había matado? ¿Había muerto solo? ¿Habría podido evitarse? Mil preguntas más como esas pasaron por su mente a toda velocidad. Como se enterase de quién lo había matado...

De repente una idea se abrió paso entre tanta confusión, una idea espantosa que, como todas las malas ideas, echó raíces demasiado rápido como para arrancarla de su mente. ¿ _Y si había muerto por culpa de sus heridas_? ¿Y si era Camus el que le había matado, aun sin saberlo?

Se miró las manos, respirando con dificultad a causa de la angustia que empezaba a adueñarse de su pecho. Sus dedos siempre firmes como el acero ahora temblaban, y el sudor que recorría sus anchas palmas se sentía como si fuera sangre. Milo había salido muy mal parado de sus dos enfrentamientos con él. Durante un rato había estado vigilando su cosmos, y no había vuelto a enfrentarse con nadie... ¿O tal vez sí? Durante el tiempo que había estado entrenando con Surt no le había prestado atención. Quizás había luchado en ese momento contra alguien, había salido aún más herido y...

Camus se maldijo a sí mismo entre dientes una y otra vez. Tendría que haber estado más atento. Tendría que haberle vigilado como siempre hacía. Milo a veces era muy imprudente, tendría que haber visto venir que podría hacer alguna tontería que terminase... que terminase... matándole.

 _Milo estaba muerto_.

Esa idea, tal y como la anterior, se enraizó en su cabeza de tal manera que también fue imposible desterrarla al olvido.

Se acabaron los besos. Se acabaron las noches en templo ajeno. Se acabó reír con sus chistes, sus ojos azul eléctrico, su cuerpo de atleta enredado a su lado entre las sábanas, los piropos mal cazados pero bien devueltos. Se acabaron las discusiones, las peleas, las heridas que al final acababan siendo blanco de más besos, las disculpas susurradas al oído por miedo de hacer pedazos el ego propio si se elevaba mucho la voz.

Se acabó. Y aunque él mismo había dicho que no habría arrepentimientos si uno de los dos moría, ahora veía cuan equivocado había estado al pronunciar esas palabras. Y aunque siempre decía que los sentimientos son algo que hay que controlar, ahora, en la soledad de su cuarto, no podía evitar las lágrimas que caían sobre sus rodillas como pequeños cristales de nieve.

Porque Milo se había ido. Y en el fondo de su ser, Camus había albergado la esperanza de poder recuperar todo lo que varias muertes sucesivas les habían robado, y ahora, muy probablemente por su culpa, esa esperanza había sido destrozada y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera podía dejar salir el grito que ansiaba por soltar, porque cualquiera en la base podría oírlo.

Más tarde, cuando Surt o algún otro asgardiano fuese a buscarle, Camus tal vez se tragaría las lágrimas, se congelaría la cara en su habitual mueca inexpresiva y fingiría que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien. Tal vez después de eso empezase a pensar en qué hacer y llegase a la conclusión de que le debía a Milo luchar por la causa por la que su amigo murió. Entonces, seguramente seguiría fingiendo estar del lado de Surt hasta encontrar el momento adecuado de rebelarse contra Andreas y los suyos.

Pero por el momento, sólo podía pensar en las cosas que no había tenido tiempo de decirle, en que no debería haberle dejado solo, y en que haber perdido a la persona más importante de su vida era culpa de él mismo.

El sol de medianoche se había puesto.


End file.
